A panoramic photograph is one that is made from a narrow portion of an exposure having a greater width-to-length ratio, e.g., 1:3 than a normal size photographic exposure. When panoramic photography is carried out, the area of the exposure corresponding to a fully sized frame outside the exposure of the panoramic size frame constitutes unexposed areas in which predetermined data may be recorded by a camera. Masks or masking plates may also be used to cover the back frame of a camera, to signal to a photofinisher that a panoramic photograph is desired to be printed.
Cameras have been developed for producing both panoramic and normal photographs. A camera that produces panoramic and normal size photographs has masking plates selectively movable for masking the field lens so as to form a picture frame of a panoramic size, or for exposing a larger portion of the field lens for producing an image of normal size. An actuating mechanism provided on the lens mount selectively sets the masking plates in either the panoramic or normal size position.
When switching from the normal to the panoramic mode, the mask appearing in the viewfinder of the camera is changed in coordination with the position of the masking plates masking the back frame of the camera to give an indication to the user of the camera, that the camera is in the panoramic mode. When the masking plates are in the panoramic mode, the masking plates limit the field of view through the viewfinder. Thus, the viewfinder will also indicate the field of view of the camera in the panoramic mode.
Cameras with which photographs can be taken with great ease are in widespread use as compact cameras. Typically, the movable masking plate is placed in the image plane of the camera in order to produce sharp masking edges in the viewfinder. Sometimes, however, because of space constraints the movable masking plate can not be placed in the image plane of the viewfinder. When the movable masking plate is placed in locations that are somewhat removed from the image plane, portions of the mask will appear fuzzy in the viewfinder.
Problems To Be Solved By The Invention
One of the disadvantages of locating the movable masking plate to positions that are not near the image plane is that portions of the framing mask will not be sharp when viewed in the viewfinder. This is not aesthetically pleasing and is annoying to a photographer.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that framing of the photograph is less accurate and more difficult, since the framing mask viewed in the viewfinder will not have sharp and crisp borders.